Talk:Bade/@comment-5586763-20121022211103
Ok, here goes my thoughts on three girl and a moose: Seeing Jade act like "a normal teenage girl, at least on a sitcom" going after Moose made me uncomfortable. I felt like I was watching a scary movie, I wanted to watch but didn't want to so I end up peeking as my hands cover my face. I think this is because we've only ever seen Jade have feelings for Beck (and vice versa) and we never saw how they got together, so it is odd to see either of them go after someone else. Also in my head I never imagined Jade being so enamored with a boy based on looks. However, how Jade played the game did begin to make up for how odd her infactuation with Moose seemed. The kidnapping, shoving Robbie, her determination to win, and their connection from The Scissoring were totally Jade at her finest dark mean girl self. If I forget about Bade the kiss at the end was totally Jade. But Bade does exist so it just felt weird. My explaination is that Jade does everything to the extreme so if she is trying to move on she is going to do it to the extreme (kidnapping). Jade doesn't like a lot of people so if she finds some one who has something in common with her (the scissoring) she will hold on and fight. When I watch an episode I try to keep in mind that this is a show geared towards kids, even though I am an adult, and its episodes are moslty stand alones. I keep this in mind so I am not dissappointed when characters do something slightly out of character or there is a lack of continuity, and that things are not going to be explained (the characters emotions, ect.) as I would desire and be more likely to obtain from an adult sitcom and especially from a drama. So if I look at this episode from the perspective that it is just a kids comedy (but a special one bc of the unique characters and better writing and acting than basically all other kids sitcoms) it was a great episode with a really funny plot, etc. When I look at it from my persepective I was uncomfortable watching and even had to look away a few times but I still thought that even though I was uncomfortable it was full of great comedy. At the end of the day, we have a great kids sitcom. But because the characters are unlike that of any other kids show (I mean there is no one like Jade or Beck as main well liked characters out thier when you take into account physical appearance, personality, etc) the acting isn't over the top nor is the writing, and because of those factors we have all of these feelings and background stories in our head. Therefore, we are never going to be 100% satisfied with the journey but I think we will be satisfied with the outcome (Bade endgame).